The present invention relates generally to a molded drain pan for use with an air conditioner evaporator coil, heat pump evaporator, or similar application. Though the following disclosure describes an air conditioning system, it should be understood that the present invention could be used with other heating or cooling systems requiring a drain pan.
In most buildings equipped with central air conditioning, the air conditioning system comprises a condensing unit, an evaporator coil, an air handler to circulate air throughout the home, and refrigerant lines connecting the condensing unit and the evaporator coil. A blower pulls the air into the system where it passes over an evaporator coil and then is circulated into the home.
These systems are used not only to reduce the temperature of the air in the home, but also to remove moisture from the air inside the home. The system removes moisture by reducing the temperature of the evaporator coil to below the dew point of the air passing over it. As the air passes over the evaporator coil, the water vapor condenses on the surface of the evaporator coil and is thereby removed from the air. A pan is typically placed beneath the evaporator coil to collect the condensed water. The pan contains at least one drain to which hoses or pipes are connected to dispose of the condensed water. To avoid the growth of microorganisms in the drain pan, it is desirable that the condensate drain from the pan as quickly as possible.
One drawback of these systems is that the structure supporting the evaporator coil typically becomes very cold, due to the conduction of heat from the supporting structure to the adjacent evaporator coil. If the temperature of the supporting structure drops below that of the dew point of the passing air, water will condense on the support structure as well. This water will not be collected by the drain pan and can cause damage to the system.
The present invention is directed to a drain pan for a conditioning system, comprising an inner wall, an outer wall, and bottom formed to create a generally annular pan to collect condensate. The pan includes a central opening to accept air flow. The pan further comprises a drain in communication with the annular pan. In addition, the annular pan includes a relatively thin rib on the bottom to support the annular pan and to incline the pan towards the drain.
In one embodiment of the pan the rib has a width of no greater than 0.25 inches. In a further embodiment the rib has a width of no greater than 0.125 inches. The bottom of the rib can preferably have a generally rounded shape.
Preferably, the rib is continuous around the perimeter of the bottom of the pan. The rib is shaped to form a seal with a surface on which the pan is to be placed. The first and second sides of the rib are parallel to each other and of different heights and the third and fourth sides are parallel to each other and inclined. In another embodiment, the rib is segmented around the perimeter of the bottom of the pan.
In a further embodiment, the inner wall of the pan is sloped to assist in the collection of condensate.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.